


You Are Beautiful

by ammaAckerman



Series: In a Constant Pondering State [4]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Hand Jobs, I need a porn writing teacher, M/M, Masturbation, Oops, The Outsider jacks off Corvo, gayyyyy, really just focuses on Corvo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammaAckerman/pseuds/ammaAckerman
Summary: The Outsider gives Corvo a hand job.  (I srsly can't be poetic with this one guys lol.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a game; replace any euphemism for dick with Twinkie while your reading this. Or reading anything really. Shout out to xxxxwitlee for being amazing subscribe to them (I command ye) also if there are mistakes im sorry its 3:30 am.

Corvo burned. 

The Outsider watched from the shadows as his beloved assassin twitched in pleasure, legs entwined and twisted in pearly sheets, too hot for blankets but still wanting the security of coverage.  
Outsider huffed even though he didn’t need to breathe. He was used to devotion, complete and utter worship but this…This was something else. It was devotion, it was worship but nothing had ever affected him like this. 

Across the room Corvo sighed sweetly, the Void around the Outsider curled in want, reacting to the noise. He could feel Corvo’s want, his pleasure. The Outsider was achingly aware of every electric feeling coursing through the man and he wanted, almost needed to fulfill the assassin’s every wish.  
The room was dark and His steps silent as the He walked across the floor, His hand trailing affectionately along a shrine Corvo had built to him, holding every bone charm and rune he’d found.  
Surprisingly the man didn’t notice his God slinking slowly towards him, almost predatory. Corvo moaned his name causing a ripple to shred through the Outsider, and he growled.  
A mistake.  
Corvo jumped, starting so hard his head knocked against the wall and he groaned, and stared at the Oustsider who merely muttered “oops”.

“w-what are you doing here?” The poor man was so flustered he nearly bowed, he sat on his knees covering his lower half with the sheet.

“Stopping by for a visit, Corvo. I am allowed to do that sort of thing, after all I own you.” The Outsider purred, not perturbed in the slightest by Corvo’s startled reaction.  
Corvo gulped, a single bead of sweat rolling from his brow and off his chin,it was almost graceful. “By all means continue,” Outsider smirked, catching the twitch of the assassin’s cock. 

“Uh…um, I sh-should...” Corvo edged towards the edge of his bed but the (whale lol) God leaned over him,

“No, go on. Now.” The Outsider was a commanding force. “I quite enjoy this type of… worship.” He reached for Corvo.  
The assassin’s cock heated in his hand, it throbbed as he stroked it lightly, His hand slid down the assassin’s hard shaft twisting sharply with his wrist. Soft moans escaped Corvo’s lips, and he gripped the sheets harder. His knuckles turned white in contrast to his red face.

“Oh, Outsider.” His legs quivered at the thought of putting on a show for his God.  
He quickened His hands pace, moving faster along the man’s aching boner. A free hand left the covers and reached behind him, providing extra support from his arching back. Moving even quicker, pre-cum dripped down his length, causing a groan from both Corvo and the Outsider.  
The Outsider growled in his ear,

“You realize I have seen you do this innumerable amounts of times, Corvo.” It was like the Outsider felt pleasure through Corvo’s own. The man squeaked, the sound completely unfitting to his built frame and wide shoulders. 

“I’m sorry!” He gasped, reeling from the closeness to his God and to the hand still working on his length.

“No don’t apologize, Corvo. I quite liked watching you, especially when you called out for me.”  
Corvo was close and the Outsider’s teasing didn’t help. “Outsider I’m going to-” It was over sooner than it began, Corvo twitched in pure pleasure for a few moments, whining the Outsider’s name before soiling His hand

The Outsider spoke after a while, “You are beautiful.”

Corvo laughed at the ridiculousness of it all.

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooo we done diddly did a thing. My friend who doesn't have an account on here for some reason helped me with this but she wrote 'dick' thirty times in a row and tried to convince me to write bdsm. My writing skill is too unskilled for this shit yo. well I hope you enjoyed the series! Kudos, love?


End file.
